Best Relationship Left Hidden
by nikki500
Summary: What if Stacie and Donald knew other from high school and in a relationship. to keep appearance in front of others they created a fake persona to throw off every one. rating might change
1. Start of College

_Best Relationship Left Hidden_

_Chapter 1: Start of College_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Stacie POV

"Ah finally the day has arrived for the first day of college. Barden University here I come." I said as I did my final check for all the things I need. I looked at myself in the mirror that was attached to my wardrobe door. "Perfect this will make all the guys' mouths open especially Donald's". My phone vibrates for a sec in my pocket. "Oh a message from Donald"

'Hey babes I can't wait to see you. Call me when you reach and in your hostel room. Love you.'

'Hey Donny I can't wait to see you either. Don't worry I will call you. Love you.' I clicked send and headed downstairs. My parents are waiting for me quietly. _'What going to happen now?'_ I sighed and looked at my mom.

"Mom please don't cry I will back before you know it for winter break. Dad a bit of help here please." I said looking at my dad for help.

"She is right sweetheart. She will be back for the winter break so stop crying plus. It is not like she doesn't know any one there." My dad said to my mom and he was right. I still remember when I told him that I was dating Donald he took it quite well not threating him about hurting me or any such thing unlike what he had done with the other guys I dated.

"You are right. I shouldn't be crying because I will be seeing you soon and if anything happens Donald will be there." Mom said and stopped crying.

_At Barden University_

"Hey there, welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" a gleeful person asked me.

"Um, Baker Hall." I replied smiling.

"Okay then, you just go straight from here and take a left. Here is your university map and BU rape whistle. Use it only when it happening." The person said and handing me the map and whistle.

"Ah room 206." I said opening the door to see my room is already reached. "Hey there, I'm Stacie Conrad your room mate."

"Hey I'm Beca Mitchell." She said while waving her hand. "I Hope you don't mind me selecting this side and setting my DJ things here."

"No, I will never have any objections to things related to music. Music is a very important part of my life." I replied while taking out my phone to inform Donald that I have arrived. "Hey do want to go to the activity fair. I need to meet someone there, so are you interested?" Beca nodded and we head to the activity fair.

We are walking around when all a sudden a group guys start sing Let It Whip. I notice Donald busy going along with while being busy on his phone. I was amused was least to say. Beca and I continue to walk when two females stopped us.

"Hey do two have any interest to join our a cappella group?" the brunette female asked, wow this a real thing. Beca said something which seemed to affect the blonde chick. Then the brunette chick went to explaining about the various groups. Beca didn't seem to be interested. I might consider it.

"I'm going back to room I'll see you later." Beca said then started head to the dorm.

"Cool, see you later. Now to talk to Donald." I said and headed in the direction I saw Donald last. When I arrive there two guys were standing, one of them saying how they are a huge fan. He did some trick which seemed odd. Finally Donald notice meet standing there. Once two the guys left from there Donald excused himself and started to walk towards me.

"Hey there, why don't we headed to my room?" Donald said while walking to me. I nodded and he guided us towards his dorm room. When we entered his room, there was a single bed. The room was decorated as if it was set for a date.

'_Well it seems my guy was prepared.' _ I thought. I smiled and entered his room.

"I prepared the room for a date before I meet the guys." Donald said as if he read my mind. I simple giggled.

"I was thinking to audition for the a cappella group Bella. I know they are your rival but I need to join a club, therefore don't be mad at me." I simple stated it Donald while sitting on his bed.

"I guess our relationship is going to be a secret because the leader of the Bella, Aubrey, doesn't like the Treble Makers. Though the other Bella, Chloe, is cool so we can tell her." Donald said while sitting on his bed. I was happy because my guy was great.

"Shall we have our date now Ms. Conrad?" Donald asked me. I laughed.

"We shall Mr. Jones." I replied then kissed him on his lips.

Please review.


	2. Audition & Informing

_Chapter 2: Audition and Informing_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Donald POV

It has been a month since college has started. Classes are going rigorously. Tomorrow is the auditions and we still have to select the song the audition.

"Right, I have decide on the song and it is final. The song is Since U Been Gone." Bumper said and unfortunately once it was said by Bumper the decision was final. My phone vibrates on the table. A new message from Stacie.

'Are we on for tonight?' I smiled that it has also been a month since Stacie arrived at Barden. This month with Stacie has been great. No one except Beca knows about us being in a relationship. Beca only knows about is because Stacie did not want to hide it from Beca being her roommate and a close friend here at Barden, plus Beca is quite amazing person.

'Yeah we are on fro tonight. I will see in my dorm room. I should be there in about 5 to 10 minutes.' I click send and got up said bye to the guys and left. I was half to my dorm building when I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see Bumper walking up to me.

"Dude what you been doing this past one month that has keep you so busy? I mean you do have a reputation to up hold." Bumper said once finally reaching me.

"I know I have been busy Bumper but I have reason. Don't worry about the reputation it not like it is going anywhere right now. To your question Bumper you will find out soon enough but not yeah. So I got to go now so I will see you tomorrow at auditions." I replied and continued walking toward the dorm building. Once I arrive to the building I see Stacie standing there. "Hey babes lets go in."

_In Donald's dorm room_

"So how was your day?" I asked Stacie as we got comfortable of the bed and played a movie on my laptop.

"It was tiring and long. Oh and Beca says hi. I actual nervous for tomorrow's audition. I hope I get selected into the Bella." Stacie says as she gets comfortable in my arms.

"Stacie you are amazing singer okay. You been singing since you were a kid I would know. Don't forget I do know since forever being you neighbour for years." I simple stated as I pulled her closer.

"Yeah I guess now stop talking so we can watch the movie." Stacie said that statement with such determination that caused me to laugh, to which I get a smack on my right arm.

_The next day_

_Auditorium_

Tommy was announcing the song to the people who were auditioning today. During which we get the forms of the people.

"Hey Bellas, remember when you tried to play in the big league and you choked? That should really be a lesson to everyone. If you sing the same boring, girly shit every year, you will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere." Bumper said towards the Bellas. Though Bumper is being somewhat a jerk he does have a point, Aubrey need to loosen up a lot.

"My fellow a-ca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirt balls, whomever you may be, and get in our way." Aubrey saying as Bumper's hand goes up to which I simple point in agreement. "I promise you, we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year." Tommy clears his throat to get everyone attention to person on stage, he wishes the person good luck and gets of the stage.

"Whenever you're ready, dude" I say with little interest. The person takes off the cap with a sigh.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Cynthia Rose." I was surprised when she said her name to say the least.

"Not a dude." That basically is what came out of my mouth. "It's not a dude." She starts to sing and I must admit she quite well. After some people's audition, Stacie came on the stage. I stop breathing for a moment when I saw her and what she was wearing.

"Hi, everybody, my name is Stacie. My hobbies include cuticle care and the E! Network." She introduces herself then starts to sing. During her performance she starts making gestures on her body, to say every guy in the room is turned on by my girlfriend right on is not the best thing for me. To prevent myself from hitting all my teammates, I slide the chair a bit and bring the pencil to my mouth. Once the auditions were over, Tommy was saying how was not impressed with this year's audition, when all a sudden Chloe says there is one more person. To my surprise the person was Beca. Beca's performance was pretty good, if Aubrey does not select her and Stacie along with other few decent girl who singing, then Aubrey has really lost it. Once the overall auditions were done and the Treble makers had selected the required amount so people I went to meet Stacie in her room.

"Hey babes, you were amazing in the audition. Though if I were you I would left touching your body in front of every guy there." I said as I entered her room. "Oh Beca your performance was pretty good too."

"See Becs it isn't only me who thought that." Stacie said as she made space for me on her bed. "Oh Donny as far as the toughing of my body that happened by mistake. Plus I know you enjoyed it okay." Once Stacie said what she wanted to there was a knock on the door. All three of froze because I am hundred percent sure there was no one else coming to the room right now. Beca got up and opened the door slowly to reveal Chloe standing at the door.

"Hey I come to fetch you and Stacie for thing. Mind if I come in?" Chloe asked Beca who had not opened the door fully, she turned to face Stacie and me, and in hope we tell what to do. Stacie took a long breath and nodded to let Chloe in. I guess we are telling her. Chloe steps in and is shocked to see me sitting on Stacie's bed with my left arm around her. "Um, what is going here?" I sighed knowing Stacie did not think ahead when nodded to Beca to let Chloe in.

"Stacie and I are dating Chloe. Before say it is against the Bella's rule I know, that is why we are keeping it secret. We hope you will too keep it a secret too." I said to Chloe who nodded in glee.

_At the treble makers building_

The initiation had happened. We had selected Jesse and Jake. Though there was the guy named Benji, he also sang well but Bumper being Bumper decided not to because Benji's encounter early the month was worried. Once the initiation was done. I decide to tell Bumper about my relationship with Stacie. I was surprised when he agreed to keep it a secret and not rub it in Aubrey's face.

Please review.


	3. A-ca-initiation Night and day after

_Chapter 3: A-ca-initiation Night and day after_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Stacie POV

Once the ceremony of being accepted into Bellas, we went to amphitheatre. There were many more people there talking enjoying.

"Ladies, welcome to a-ca-initiation night." Aubrey said though I was looking for Donald though I could not see him in the crowd. "Prepare to soften the beach."

'_Okay, I need a drink. Note to self don't drink too much.' _I thought and went towards the table. I see Beca talking to someone, I presume that Jesse.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ladies. Gather around. Ready for a show." a guy next to Donald says that statement. I am guessing that is Bumper. Then I look at what is Donald is wearing.

'_What the hell is Donald wearing? My guy cannot have a bad taste in fashion. Why did I have to select fashion design and business as my major? _' I thought when I tried to concentrated on what they saying.

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line. Yep" Donald said and I am pretty sure that was meant for me. Bumper just went a yeah. I stop listen to them and took a red plastic glass to feel a drink for myself.

"So, when I drink too much tonight, can I count on you to hold my hair back if I puke?" I ask Cynthia Rose. She looks down on my shirt she nodded. "Oh just hand me over to my roommate Beca."

Then music starts to play, so I decide to go and dance. During which I see Donald glancing towards me discreetly. After a bit he starts to dance another Bella, if I am not wrong her name is Kori. Oh I feel sad for her, as I see Aubrey glaring at her. Donald sneakily smirks at me. I smirk back at time before turning to face the person in front of me.

_Later that night_

I was walking slowly and trying to walk straight as best as I could. All a sudden I feel an arm around my waist, I was about to scream, since I did not have BU rape whistle, but I was turned to face person who held my waist. It was Donald, I calmed down then.

"You scared me Donny. You know you could have spoken when putting your arm around my waist." I said looking at Donald while taking support from him to stand straight.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't I help you to your dorm? Oh why didn't you leave with someone you know right it is not safe to go out alone in the night especially if are you drunk." Donald said as he pull me closer to him so that I could lean into him.

"I know it is not safe, Beca had already left and I don't know other the other girls that well. Plus I know you come soon or later once you saw me leave alone." I said with a smirk to which Donald just shook his head. We headed towards my dorm. Once we reach my room, we saw Beca was a sleep. We changed into something comfy and to sleep.

_Next Morning_

"Donny wake up I have to get ready for Bella rehearsal and you have your own rehearsal to get to. Donald get up know." I said as I try get out of his tight grip. "DONNY get up now."

"I am up. I have to leave before get I seen from other Bellas don't I? I will you later then." Donald said got out of the bed and kissed me on my lips before going to the door. "Oh I have told Bumper about us yesterday. Don't worry he won't tell anyone, trust me." I nodded and he left.

_At Bella's rehearsal_

We were looking at the photos of the old Bellas, when Aubrey told us to take our seats.

"As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey said and she removed the spare chair.

'_Okay not telling any more Bellas about my relationship with Donald. Two people to cover for me when I need is fine.' _I thought and hoped when Beca about the oath being serious, Aubrey had to compare it with Dixie Chicks serious was pushing it slight. She went on how we can hook up with anyone but a Treble.

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." I said and Beca to went to ask that I call it a dude with an amuse look and I nod with an equally amuse look. Then Aubrey goes on something about Trebles not respecting us and us hooking up with them is giving permission to penetrate us. I just rolled my eyes. Aubrey gives us the song which we are going to perform. I have to say this songs seem to be from another life time. Once the rehearsals were over I went to dorm. I was free for the rest of the day as I had no classes or papers to be submitted. I met up with Donald for a date which was away from the university. Once we were done, we went to his room where we talked, watched a movie then went to sleep.

Please review.


	4. Riff Off and Jesse finding out

_Chapter 4: Riff Off and Jesse finding out_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Donald POV

_Treble Rehearsal_

The rehearsal was going fine. Jesse and Jake were easily getting used to the routine and the song. _'The regionals in going to be an easy win for us once again.' _Tonight was the riff off and before that I had a date with Stacie.

_At a diner a bit away from BU_

"Stace what is wrong you looking really tried?" I asked looking at Stacie worriedly. She looked really tried and sleepy.

"Nothing doing double major and Bellas practice is taking a lot of me." Stacie replied with a smile. "Don't you say what you are thinking because you know I have knack for Business and Fashion." I just laughed at the comment.

"How about this while going back you sleep for a bit in the car so you are rested for the riff off." I said to Stacie to which I got a wide smile and a kiss.

"Let's head back I need to get ready for the riff off. So quickly pay the bill and move." Stacie said looking for the waitress who usually takes their order.

"What I can help you with?" the waitress said flirty toward me and I could see Stacie getting jealous by this.

"Yeah could you be the check please." I said to the waitress and then turned towards Stacie.

"What is it Donny?" Stacie said while not looking at me.

"You are jealous that the waitress was flirting with me." I said smirking. Before Stacie could say something the waitress come and gave the bill and I paid. After which Stacie and I left the diner and headed towards BU.

_During Riff Off_

Justin come and started the riff off. The first category was Ladies of the 80es. Bumper went to sing Mickey, which was followed by BU harmonic singing Like a Virgin. The Bellas went to sing Hit Me with Your Shot. This round ended with a High Note member vocalising. The next round was songs about sex. Cynthia Rose started to singing S&amp;M to which Stacie had joined her by dancing and singing with her. I had decided to cut them off and while went towards Stacie who did a small hi with her had.

"Sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me." I started to sing. I got a whisper of oh really. The rest of the guys joined me.

"Let's talk about all good things and bad things may be. Let's talk about sex." During which Aubrey comes and takes Stacie with her, I wave back and continued singing when I see Stacie asking for a second from Aubrey.

"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you like you want me to." Stacie starts to sing I just nod at her and start to head back as Amy started to sing with Stacie.

'_Tonight is going to be interesting night.' _I thought to myself. Jesse interrupted Stacie and Amy by singing. After Beca interrupted Jesse by starting the rap section of No Dignity. I was surprised that she know that song and that Stacie could not recognised the song till Beca sing the song. Justin went to correct the Bellas which meant we won.

_Later that night_

"So babe how are serious were you during the riff off?" I asked Stacie while walking back to mine dorm room.

"I don't know what you are talking about Donny." Stacie said smirking looking ahead.

"Oh really, then maybe I should go back to the diner and check if the waitress that served us has finished her shift." I said smiling slightly while walking ahead. I could feel Stacie's glaring at me.

"Oh no don't you dare do that Donny." Stacie said with a hint of jealously.

"I won't think about it, when I have a girlfriend like you Stacie." I said turning around to face her. I pulled her closer to me. She laughed slightly and stepped closer to me.

"So are going to stay here or are we going to your room now?" Stacie said with a shyly smile.

"This way my lady." I said leading the way. When we reached and entered the dorm room, we started to kiss and take off clothes. All a sudden knock come from the door. Before I opened the door Stacie had put her top back on thankful we didn't go too far with taking off our clothes. I open the door to see Jesse standing there.

"Um, can I help with something Jesse?" I asked while not opening the door fully.

"I need some advice that isn't from Benji or Jake. So I was wondering if you could help." Jesse asked with a hopeful look.

"Does this have to with Beca by any chance Jesse?" Stacie asked who was standing right me, which caused both Jesse and me to jump slightly.

"Um, firstly what are you doing here Stacie and secondly yes it has everything to Beca." Jesse said with a shock on his face.

"Why don't you come inside Jesse so we can explain." I said opening the door opening fully to letting him entering. "You see Stacie and I are in a relationship. We are keeping it quite till the finally of the championships so that Stacie doesn't kicked out of the Bellas. We need you to keep it a secret it too. The only other people who know about us are Beca, Chloe and Bumper."

"Now what is about Beca do you want help with?" Stacie asked Jesse who was looking anywhere but at Stacie. "Well if you don't say what it is then how we can help you."

"I want to understand why is Beca pushing me away when there is something there?" Jesse said looking between Stacie and me.

"That is just Beca. She doesn't let any one that close to her because she doesn't want to get hurt. You two would make a good couple." Stacie said with a glee in her voice.

Please review.


	5. Riff Off and Jesse finding out and More

_Chapter 5: Riff Off and Jesse finding out and more_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Stacie POV

_Bellas Rehearsal_

The rehearsal was going boring. Beca and Fat Amy were looking equal bored to say we were doing the same routine as last year seem stupid. Then there is the STB house performance which I have a feeling that is going to be a flop. _'The regionals isn't going to be an easy win for us.' _Tonight was the riff off and before that I had a date with Donald which I need.

_At a diner a bit away from BU_

"Stace what is wrong you looking really tried?" Donald asked looking at me worriedly. I was tried and so fatigue from studies and Bella practice.

"Nothing doing double major and Bellas practice is taking a lot of me." I replied with a smile. "Don't you say what you are thinking because you know I have knack for Business and Fashion." Donald just laughed at the comment.

"How about this while going back you sleep for a bit in the car so you are rested for the riff off." Donald said to I to which I got a wide smile and a kiss.

'_Donny always seems to say the right thing' _I thought to myself.

"Let's head back I need to get ready for the riff off. So quickly pay the bill and move." I said looking for the waitress who usually takes their order.

"What I can help you with?" the waitress said flirty toward Donald and he could see me getting jealous by this.

"Yeah could you be the check please." Donald said to the waitress and then turned towards me.

"What is it Donny?" I said while not looking at Donald.

"You are jealous that the waitress was flirting with me." Donald said smirking. Before I could reply to him, the waitress come and gave the bill and he paid. After which Donald and I left the diner and headed towards BU in his car.

_During Riff Off_

Justin come and started the riff off. The first category was Ladies of the 80es. Bumper went to sing Mickey, which was followed by BU harmonic singing Like a Virgin during which the Trebles started walking back. The Bellas went to sing Hit Me with Your Shot. This round ended with a High Note member vocalising.

'_That was amusing to see, Aubrey being cutting off by the High Note member for vocalising.' _I thought to myself and trying not to laugh at that.

The next round was songs about sex. Cynthia Rose started to singing S&amp;M to which I had joined her by dancing and singing with her. Donald had decided to cut us off and while walked towards me and I did a small hi with her had.

"Sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me." He started to sing. I whisper oh really to him. The rest of the guys joined him.

"Let's talk about all good things and bad things may be. Let's talk about sex." During which Aubrey comes and takes me with her, I could see him wave back and continued singing. I ask for a second from Aubrey as I have a song that will shut him up.

"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you like you want me to." I starts to sing he just nod at me and start to head back as Amy started to sing with me.

'_Oh god this is going to be a long night' _I thought to myself. Jesse interrupted Amy and me by singing. After Beca interrupted Jesse by starting the rap section of No Dignity. I figuring the song that when Beca started to singing the song that when I realised the song and started singing it with her. Justin went to correct the Bellas which meant Trebles won.

_Later that night_

"So babe how are serious were you during the riff off?" Donald asked me while we were walking back to his dorm room.

"I don't know what you are talking about Donny." I said smirking looking ahead.

"Oh really, then maybe I should go back to the diner and check if the waitress that served us has finished her shift." Donald said smiling slightly while walking ahead. I was glaring at Donald and I'm sure he could feel it.

"Oh no don't you dare do that Donny." I said with a hint of jealously.

"I won't think about it, when I have a girlfriend like you Stacie." He said turning around to face me. Donald pulled me closer to him. I laughed slightly and stepped closer to him.

"So are going to stay here or are we going to your room now?" I said with a shyly smile.

"This way my lady." He said leading the way. When we reached and entered the dorm room, we started to kiss and take off clothes. All a sudden knock come from the door. Before Donald opened the door I had put her top back on. Donald open the door to see Jesse standing there.

"Um, can I help with something Jesse?" Donald asked while not opening the door fully.

"I need some advice that isn't from Benji or Jake. So I was wondering if you could help." Jesse asked with a hopeful look.

"Does this have to with Beca by any chance Jesse?" I asked who was standing right behind Donald, which caused both Jesse and Donald to jump slightly.

"Um, firstly what are you doing here Stacie and secondly yes it has everything to Beca." Jesse said with a shock on his face.

"Why don't you come inside Jesse so we can explain." Donald said opening the door opening fully to letting him entering. "You see Stacie and I are in a relationship. We are keeping it quite till the finally of the championships so that Stacie doesn't kicked out of the Bellas. We need you to keep it a secret it too. The only other people who know about us are Beca, Chloe and Bumper."

"Now what is about Beca do you want help with?" I asked Jesse who was looking anywhere but at me. "Well if you don't say what it is then how we can help you."

"I want to understand why is Beca pushing me away when there is something there?" Jesse said looking between Donald and me.

"That is just Beca. She doesn't let any one that close to her because she doesn't want to get hurt. You two would make a good couple." I said with a glee in her voice. "Why don't you start with the movie education thing with her?"

"I guess you are right I could start with that. Well I'm sorry to interrupt you guys. I will see both of later." Jesse said and left from the dorm room.

"So where were we before we got interrupted? Oh right we were in a serious making out session." I said pulling Donald on the top of me.

_Next Morning_

"Donny get up, we need to get ready for rehearsals. The regionals isn't far now." I said getting off the bed and started to get ready. Donald got up and sat on his headrest of his bed.

"Do you have to go for rehearsal?" Donald asked looking at me hoping I would say no. "We could inform Beca or Chloe and they could cover of you."

"No I'm not skipping my rehearsal for whatever you planning to do. Therefore Donald get ready for your rehearsal." I said and then went to him and kissed him on the lips. "Bye Donny, see you later."

"Bye babe, see you later. Don't over work yourself." Donald said with a smile. I smiled and left the dorm.

_Bella Rehearsal_

"So Stacie how was last night with you know who?" Chloe came from behind me. She was followed by Beca looking as if she had a good night.

"Firstly Chloe don't scare me like that, secondly Becs looks like you had a good night, does it have to something with Jesse and movie education. To your question Chloe, yes I had a great night yesterday with him." I said with a bright smile on face.

"How did you know Jesse came to our room?" Beca said with a slight smile on her face. I just smiled at her.

"Who do you think gave him the idea to start the movie education?!" I said with a smirk at her.

"I should have guessed. Don't worry I will get my revenge on you when you need help in hiding you and your guy from everyone else." Beca said with a smirk.

"Who is this guy that three are talking about?" Fat Amy said which caused us to jump and turn to face her.

"He is just important person in my life." I replied to her. "That is all you are getting out of me."

Please review.


	6. 5 year Anniversary part 1

_Chapter 6: 5 year Anniversary part 1_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Donald POV

I enter the Treble rehearsal to see the guys have already started to practice. I quickly take my place when the routine starts again.

"Looks who decide to show up for rehearsal at last. What did you have a late night stand again or something?" Uni asked after we complete the routine.

"Let just say something. Oh Jesse did the idea work for you?" I asked Jesse who smiley nodded with a smile. "Good to know that. Right back to rehearsal we have the regionals to win."

'_I have to plan a perfect dinner plan for Stacie and mine anniversary. God I can't believe it has been 5 years since we began to date.' _I thought with a smile, then went to take my place for the routine.

"What are you so happy about Donald?" Bumper asked me after the rehearsal was over.

"Today is Stacie and mine 5 year anniversary, therefore I was just remembering how we got together. Plus I need to plan a perfect dinner for her." I just replied started to recall how Stacie and I got together.

"How did you get together for my information? I mean looking at you two it never seems that you would together." Bumper said with straight face.

"Long story short, Stacie and I were friends since we were toddlers as being neighbours. Over the year I guess the relationship we had turn into something more than friends. Before we got together we had a major fight as we never seem to like others love interest, during which I ended confessing to her about my feelings and her feelings to me. So yeah since then we have been going out." I said to Bumper who looked like he was going to faint on me.

"What you and Stacie are neighbours, which means you two know everything about each other?!" Bumper said with the shock quite evident in his voice. I just nodded at that as I did not know how to react to that.

"I will see you later, I need to go and arrange things for my date tonight." I said and left the rehearsal area. I was walking to my room to collect some things when I crash into Stacie.

"Well don't you seem in a rush. Where are you off to in such hurry?" I asked her as I tried to prevent myself from toughing her right.

"I am off to get ready for class and after which a date for today with you." She said and the last part said low and in a seductive manner which made me gulped. She smirks and leaves from there.

'_God what did I do to get a girl like her.' _I thought and head to my dorm when I was stopped by Aubrey.

"What do you want Aubrey?" I asked as I tried to walk pass her. However she stopped me.

"Stay away the girls in Bellas. You, Trebles, will not affect the girls." Aubrey said and left. I ignored and went to my room. Once there I started to prepare for the date. I went to my closest and dug slight to take out a red velvet box. I opened it to show a ring.

'_I guess I could propose to her. I mean I couldn't imagine my life without her.' _I thought as I put the box into the closet. I went to my bed and start down.

Please review.


	7. 5 year Anniversary part 2

_Chapter 7: 5 year Anniversary part 2_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Stacie POV

"Who is this guy that three are talking about?" Fat Amy said which caused us to jump and turn to face her.

"He is just important person in my life." I replied to her. "That is all you are getting out of me."

"Come on Stacie, I mean it is not like it is a Treble, right. Therefore you can tell us girls." Fat Amy said or rather pleading to get information from Chloe, Beca and me.

"Sorry Amy but you are not getting anything out of us." I said as Aubrey called us into position. I took my place with a smile on my face.

'_I can believe it is Donald and mine 5 year anniversary. The memory of us getting together always brings me joy.' _I thought to myself as I gather my things as the rehearsals was over.

"What is it with you and smiling today?" Beca asked me as started to head out of Bella's practice.

"Oh you know Donald and mine 5 year anniversary is today due to which I'm happy. I'll catch you later, I need to get ready for my class. Bye" I said and went to the direction of our dorm. While on my way to the dorm I crash into Donald.

"Well don't you seem in a rush. Where are you off to in such hurry?" Donald asked me. I could see that Donald was trying to prevent himself from toughing me right now.

"I am off to get ready for class and after which a date for today with you." I said and the last part said low and in a seductive manner which made Donald to gulp. I smirked and left from there. I see Aubrey stopping Donald and I'm a hundred percent sure she is warning him to stay away from us.

'_She really need to loosen up. Plus it is quite evident she likes someone from the Trebles, but the question remains who.'_ I thought to myself and headed to the dorm.

_In design theory class_

I was eagerly waiting for the class to get over. I know theory on different design is important in the fashion industry but I want to go on the date right now if it was possible.

"Right I want your assignment on Basic Designs by next class." Mr Jameson said. "You may leave on."

Once I put my books in my bag, I left for the dorm to get ready for the date.

_In Dorm Room_

I was deciding on what to wear. I was stuck between my two favourites dresses. Then Beca comes in with Chloe, it seems like Chloe is trying to convince Beca for something.

"Wow what happened here?" Beca asked looking around the room then at me. I just smiled.

"I was trying to pick what to wear for my date tonight and I've come down to these two dresses. Can you two help me please?" I asked sweetly as possible, to which I got Beca sighing and Chloe gleefully nodding her head. "Thank You."

After one hour of getting ready I went to meet Donald at his car.

_At a fancy restaurant_

"Good evening, everything is set as you requested. There will not be any other guest coming today." The manager told Donald as we entered the restaurant.

"Um Donny do you need to tell me something?" I asked as we sat on the chairs for the table we got.

"Well I've booked the restaurant for tonight. Please bring the starters now and the drinks." Donald told the waiter who was standing next to us. The waiter nodded and left.

"You booked the restaurant?!" I said in a surprised tone that cause Donald chuckle. "Do your parents even now much they are going get for a bill when you pay by your card?"

"Yes in fact they do. Why are you surprised? Have you forgotten we that we are rich and the restaurant is owned by my family?" Donald asked me, to which I shook my head for a no.

The date was going well, we had great starters and mains. We talked and drank the best wine. Then before Donald asked for the dessert he got up and knelt before me and took my hand.

"Stacie Conrad we know each other for all our life so far and I couldn't asked for a betted girlfriend than you. I couldn't imagine rest for my life without you. Therefore would you like to spend the rest of life with me?" Donald asked and I could feel tears coming down my face.

"Yes I couldn't imagine anyone else I would like to spend rest of my life with." I replied and then Donald took out the book contain the ring. The opened the box, took the ring on my finger. "When did you get my grans' ring?"

"Remember when I came back home this summer?" Donald asked and I nodded. "I asked your parents for the permission for marrying you, I might add they were wondering why I was asking because they already accepted me. Then your mom went to your parent's room and got the ring. Your mom said and I quote 'Stacie's grans wanted you to have when then the right guy asked you to marry him.' So that's how I got the ring." I could feel more tears coming down my face.

"Let's order the dessert huh?" I said Donald nodded. He got up, as he got up he wiped the tears from my face. Once we finished the dessert and paid the bill. We left and head back to BU. We said our good byes and nights as we had to get up early tomorrow for the regionals.

_In the dorm room_

"So how was your date, Stacie?" Beca asked as I entered the room. I just grinned at her and Jesse. I could feel the tears coming back down from remembering.

"It was perfect." I said laughing. Then I sat on my bed.

"I think I should leave so you two can talk." Jesse said getting up smiling.

"You don't have to Jesse. Any way I was going to change and go to sleep." I said as I was hoping these two would get together.

"Nah it is okay. Any way I should go and rest for tomorrow. Good night both of you." Jesse said and left.

"So what happened at your date?" Beca said as she got comfortable on her bed.

"Donald and I are engaged." I said as I raised my hand that had my grans' ring. "It's my grans' ring."

"Congrats Staces, the ring is a beauty." Beca said looking at the ring. "I think we should go to sleep as tomorrow we don't need a reason for Aubrey to yell at us."

"Yeah you are right." I said as I changed then laid down my bed as I switched the light of.

Please review.


	8. The Regionals

_Chapter 8: The Regionals _

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Donald POV

Today is the regionals and the trebles were rehearsing one more time before getting ready to leave. Once the rehearsals were done I left and went to my dorm. I open my door to find Stacie getting ready.

"Babe why are you changing in my room?" I asked as I open a drawer the cloths which I was going to get the cloths I am going to wear for the regionals.

"Oh for some reason too many of Bellas decided to change Becs and my room, thus quietly I snuck out and come here to change." Stacie replied while looking at herself once again. "I look like a flight attendant in the Bellas cloths." I let a laugh out that comment.

"Well you look one sexy lady, Staces" I said while changing the cloths I had taken out.

"Why you don't look too bad yourself Donny. Well I'll take a leave before someone notices me missing." Stacie said then kissed me on the lips and left. Soon I also left my room to meet the trebles at the parking lot. Once everyone come we entered the bus and started to head towards Carolina University.

_At Carolina University_

The first performance was by Sockappelles. During the performance which I see the Bellas coming in. Once Sockappelles performance was over the emcee announced the Bellas performance. The beginning of the performance was very boring, the whole crowd looked like they were going to sleep. Then when Amy started to sing the atmosphere changed. Then it was our performance looked like everyone was enjoying it. We had won the Regionals, the Bellas come second thus coming to the semi – finals and the third position was taken by the Sockappelles.

_Out Side the Auditorium _

As we come out we find old guys who are trying selling CD.

"Oh look who it is. Old dudes." Bumper said then turned to face them. "Get a life."

"Sonic boom." I said to which I got something graduating but not able to perform old magic.

'_Who says old magic, seriously who?'_ I thought then looked at him.

"Oral Magic." I said then another guy said about a fight to Bumper, to which Bumper gave an excuse of pulling a muscle. Then the guy asked Jesse to hit him. The guy who said oral magic started to push me a bit backwards. We start to fight, while this I see Stacie giving me a death glare. During which Beca helps Jesse with one of the guy followed by Amy being Amy. By mistake Amy throws the trophy to the glass door and thus breaking it. The oral magic guy and I disappeared the same direction.

_Back at BU_

_In my room_

I hear my phone ring. I see I got a message from Stacie.

'Hey Donny might a bit later than I thought I would. Aubrey made sure we got together and sit in Becs and my room to wait for Beca and talk about whatever she needs to. After if I'm not tired I will come to your room. Love you oh btw Congrats on winning.'

'Cool Staces, thanks congrats to you too to make it to the semi – finals.' I typed and clicked send. I was sitting on my bed with back resting on the headrest. Then I hear a knock, I walk to the door and find Stacie there. She kisses me on the lips with full force and starts to push me. I close the door with one hand and used the other hand to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. Somehow during the kiss we manage to remove our cloths and fall the bed. We end sex, I was happy that our screams and groans could not be heard outside since my room was sound proof and my room was on one of the top floors thus not many rooms.

"That was amazing." Stacie said as she laid her head under my neck while tracing my muscles with her finger. "We should this often."

"I think it is best not to do that as we are soon going home for the holidays." I said then kissed her head. "Let's go to sleep it has been a long day." I got yeah for response, I look Stacie to see her already asleep.

_Next Morning_

I wake up to see Stacie still asleep. I continue to see her sleeping.

"You know right to stare even if that person is your Fiancé Donny." Stacie says as she turns to face me. I kiss her on the checks. "I need to go to my room I promised the girls I would go to shopping with them today."

She gets out of the bed puts her cloths on then leaves.

Please review.


	9. Winter Break

_Chapter 9: Winter Break _

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Stacie's POV

'_Ah soon winter break is going to start. I can't wait to go home.' _I thought as reached my room to change into something else. I see Beca still asleep.

"Becs get up we have get ready to go shopping with the girls remember." I said as I try to wake up Beca. "Beca better wake up or I will for sure pour cold water on you."

"Okay I am wake. Wow Staces who knew staying with me could turn you into a scary person." Beca said as she got out of her bed. I laughed while getting clothes to wear. Once we were ready we went to meet the girls.

"Finally you people are here. We have been waiting like for hours." Amy said will started to walk to the parking. Once we reached the parking we see the Trebles.

"Well who do we have here?" Bumper said when he noticed us. "Bellas going find something you are good at." Aubrey was about to say something but instead started to walk to her car.

"Bumper lets go otherwise we are going to miss the movie." Donald said as he got into his car. I see him wink at him discreetly. Beca pulls me towards her car so that no one else notice Donald's and mine eye conversation.

_At the Mall_

"Wow this is a lot shopping done for me." Beca said as we entered the next shop. I shook my head for no, we started looking around the store.

"Oh Beca you come with me to a store. I need to look for particular dresses from there only." I said as it just hit me that I had to start looking for a different wedding dresses.

"Why me and not anyone else?" Beca asked looking at me. I should the engagement ring that was on a chain right now. Once she got it, she simple nodded and we left the others. While going to the store we crashed into the Trebles.

"Oh what do we have here? Two of the Bellas alone." Uni said while seeing how many bags we have. "What are you trying empty your bank accounts?" we just rolled ours eyes and left them.

_Later that day _

_BU_

"Well I am packed therefore I am ready to leave in the morning once I get a call from Donny." I said looking at the numbers of bags. I went to sleep after wards. My alarm rang at 7 am, I went to get ready for the road trip. Once I got ready I took my bags and headed to the parking where Donald was waiting for me.

"About time Stacie, I have been waiting for half an hour for to arrive." Donald said as he put my bags into his car. I just shrugged and about to sit in the car when I hear someone calling my name. I turn to the direction to see who is calling me, just to see it is Aubrey calling me.

"What is Aubrey?" I asked walking to her. Though I most likely know what this is about.

"What do you think doing with a Treble?" Aubrey asked I had guessed it right.

"Aubrey firstly his name is Donald, secondly we are neighbours so it made sense for me to go with him to my home. Therefore if you excuse us we would be leaving." I said then walked back to the car and got in.

_At Stacie's home_

'_Here goes nothing.' _I thought as I got out Donald's car and headed into my home.

"Mom Dad anyone at home?" I asked as I entered the house. Then I heard noise in the kitchen. I head towards the kitchen.

"Stacie sweet heart about time you got home. We have been waiting for the pass 2 hours for you to come home." My mom says to me and gives me a hug.

"Stacie where is my son?" Mrs Jones asked as she gave me a hug.

"I think he is parking his car at your driveway." I said as I sat one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Oh mom and dad you are here. This is good then we have to tell you something." Donald said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh that two of you are engaged to each other finally." My dad said so causally. Donald and I laughed because we figured that the restaurant bill amount must have been the giveaway to them. Thus we just nodded at that the statement.

Please review.


	10. Winter Break and Heading Back

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with my final year of college.**

_Chapter 10: Winter Break and heading back_

'Message'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Donald's POV

_At Donald's House_

"Ah now I can sleep peaceful for some days before heading back to that uncomfortable bed." I said as I went to sleep. I woke up with noise of something hitting his window. I looked at the window to find Stacie waving at me.

"Open the window." Stacie said as she jumped between her roof to mine roof.

"Staces what are you doing?" I asked as I opened the window to let her in.

"I came to talk to you of course." Stacie replied. She went and sat on my bed.

"Talk about what?" I asked her as I joined her on my bed.

"For one the whole wedding thing and two why does Aubrey hate the trebles." Stacie said looking at me.

"I don't think you would want to marry so quickly do you?" I asked her and she shook her head for no. "As far Aubrey hating the trebles is because she and Unicycle dated for a bit and it ended on a bad note. Though one understood why they broke up."

"Wow I knew she might, no, for sure liked someone from trebles but date someone from trebles did not expect that. No offence to anyone in the trebles." Stacie said as she processed the information.

"Oh do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked Stacie.

"Cold water please. Thanks." Stacie said, I nodded and went down to bring glasses and a bottle of water for us. Once I came back to my room, I found Stacie reading one of the many books from my bookshelves.

"What is with you and reading all my books when waiting for me?" I asked as I poured water into the glasses.

"It keeps me busy while I wait for you." She replied as kept the book down and took the glass of water from me.

"Stacie why are you really here?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"I do not want stay alone tonight." She replied I looked at her confused. "The whole living in the dorm room with someone else has made it a bit difficult." I simply chuckled at the reason causing me to get smack by her. After sometime we went to sleep.

_Next Morning_

"Morning sleep heads." My mom comes into my room and woke Stacie and me up. "It is time for breakfast. Oh Stacie your parents are downstairs."

"We will down in few minutes' mom." I said as I sat up. Once Stacie and I looked a bit more presentable, we down for breakfast.

After few days Becca come to visited Stacie. They spent together with me or with Stacie friends. While Stacie and Becca were with Stacie's friends I would meet up some of friends.

After two and half weeks Stacie Becca and I head back to Barden as university started for the winter.

_At Barden University_

The rehearsals for the semi – finals had started within a week of university starting. Classes were going full on.

'_why I select business and English Literature as my majors.' _I thought to myself. _'Damn this majors have a lot course work to be done.' _ I receive a message from Stacie.

'Hey Donny, I will not be able meet today due to multiple assignments and Audrey's crazy Bella practice.'

'It is okay any way I have course work to complete.' I replied to her message. Once I replied to her message I went back working on my course work.

_Next Morning_

I wake up to find Stacie sitting next to me reading.

"Morning Babe; not that mind but what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up to see what she is reading.

"Since we could not meet yesterday, I thought I bring something for us to have as breakfast in your room. Plus, all the Bella seem to find Becs and mine room to have a get together all the time." Stacie replied as putting the book down. She turned towards me and kissed me on my lips. We ate the bagels that she had got and had some coffee before she left to her room to get ready for class.

I got ready and headed to my class. After classes were over I headed to the Treble House to see what is the progress of the rehearsals going.

**Please review.**


End file.
